The End of Goofiness?
The End of Goofiness?, also known as Goofy Sing-Along 2 is the eleventh episode of ShapeTales and the second sing along video. This episode is set in after the events of Madame Rhombus. Plot In the previous episode (Madame Rhombus), Lumiere Smiley had replaced Goofy Songs with Alvin with "Heart Songs with Mr. Diamond" since the previous goofy song (The Song of the Hippo) was deemed too goofy and confusing. Sometime after this event, on a rainy night, Alvin goes to Bob’s cafe, in a state of sadness over the new change, and gives himself an stomachache after drowning his sorrows in food. Inside the cafe, Bob, the proprietor of the establishment, is cleaning some plates. After Alvin having a nightmare of him seeing a couple of flashbacks showing what happened ever since Alvin messed up while performing "The Song Of The Hippo", Alvin suddenly starts going insane in great stress, which catches Bob’s attention, before he goes to see what's wrong with Alvin and has no alternative but to sedate him, before the scene then cuts to the ShapeTales Theme Song. After the theme song, Bob is able to snap Alvin out of his crazy state after sedating him, saying that he "really had him worried there for a minute" and asks him if he's okay. Alvin replies that he's okay. Bob then asks Alvin if he can get him anything, but Alvin says that he doesn't need anything. Bob then asks Alvin if he wants to talk about it, before Alvin then turns his attention to a TV Screen, asking if it works. Bob confirms that it works, before Alvin tells Bob to insert a DVD he had, before explaining about how he was performing "The Song Of The Hippo", when it got messed up. Bob pushes play on the TV Screen like Alvin says, which is "The Song Of The Hippo" (from “Josher and the Humongous Structure!"). After the song ends, Bob laughs, but stops when he sees Alvin glaring at him, obviously angry that Bob would laugh at something that Alvin messed up in doing. Bob then realizes what he did before saying that that's gotta hurt, before Alvin says that it wasn't his fault and that the Photo Hut mixed up his slides. Bob tries to assure Alvin that it's not the end of the world just because he messed up on a song. After Bob says this, a mysterious man in a trench coat, followed by a woman wearing a red dress and a red wig, enters the cafe. However, the man's face is obscured by the turned-up collar of his coat, before he places his briefcase on the counter. Bob then tells the man and the woman that he'll be with them in a minute, before he goes back to the TV and pushes a few more buttons it, to which the TV then plays "Promised Land" (from "Josher and the Humongous Structure!"), "Good Morning, Harold" (from "Isaac, Tyler and Gabriel"), and "The Thankfulness Song" (from "Madame Rhombus"). After "The Thankfulness Song" ends, Alvin is now even down than ever, before he starts downheartedly singing "Put On A Happy Face" with all hope lost, while Bob notes that he put up the wrong song then goes back to the TV once again. While this is going on, the mysterious man is at first stern about this, but becomes mildly sympathetic once he sees how Alvin feels. Bob then brings up more songs on the jukebox, which are "Keep Walking" (from "Josher and the Humongous Structure!"), "Big Things Too!" (from "Davey and the Jumbo Triangle"), and "Stuffmart Rap" (from "Madame Rhombus"). After "Stuffmart Rap" ends, Bob laughs at seeing two of the Stuff Mart salesmen falling down on their heads while bungee-jumping. Alvin is still not cheered up, and when Bob wants to know why Alvin is so down in the dumps, the mysterious man then reveals himself as Lumiere, saying that he'll tell him what's going on. Alvin is surprised when he sees that Lumiere has come, before becoming very steaming angry. Lumiere then approaches the jukebox declaring that this will clear this up, then makes silly faces at Alvin, who copies him and brings up "His Cheesecake", causing Alvin to give off a Big "NO!" in slow motion. After "His Cheesecake" ends, Bob is both shocked and appalled that Lumiere would do something like that to Alvin, saying that he'd be in the same position if someone took his songs away. Lumiere tries to explain himself, while Bob can only give him a rather scornful look. Lumiere then opens up the briefcase that he had brought with him, before he opens it up, revealing a bunch of papers. Lumiere takes out one paper and reads from it, revealing that 167,512 fans have posted a petition, stating that "Goofy Songs with Alvin" be brought back and that Lumiere should forgive and forget the "Song Of The Hippo" incident. Among the people that signed the petition are the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and someone in Moose Lake. Lumiere then hops up on the counter and delivers a rousing speech about how the world should know that it's not the end of goofiness, but actually that goofiness has just begun, before he falls off the counter, while Alvin, Bob, and Plumette look down to see if he's okay. Lumiere then picks himself up, before telling Alvin to try not to be too goofy. Alvin is overjoyed that he got his Goofy Songs back and thanks Lumiere with a hug, before he puts one of his goofy songs into the jukebox, which then plays the then-brand new Goofy Song "The Laughing Veternarian Of The Alps". Songs *ShapeTales Theme Song *The Song of the Hippo (from Josher and the Humongous Structure!) *The Promise Land (from Josher and the Humongous Structure!) *Good Morning Harold (from Isaac, Tyler, and Gabriel) *The Thankfulness Song (from Madame Rhombus) *Keep Marching (from Josher and the Humongous Structure!) *Big Things, Too! (from Davey and the Jumbo Triangle) *Stuff-Mart Suite (from Madame Rhombus) *His Cheesecake (from Madame Rhombus) *The Laughing Veterinarian of the Alps Category:Shapetales